Theme parks and amusement parks over the years have strived to create immersive, fluid themed attractions such as dark rides, roller coasters, and simulators. Particularly in recent years, these theme parks have introduced attractions which combine these different types of ride experiences. Unfortunately, these ambitious amalgamations can lack realism or variability due to the limits of their technological systems, including their ride vehicles. For example, to combine the sensations of a roller coaster and a motion simulator, some rides use shaker tables under roller coaster track segments, which provide a less realistic experience than the standard motion simulator vehicle.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a vehicle that more effectively, seamlessly, and realistically combines a roller coaster, motion simulator, and dark ride.